


Good For The Mind, Body and Soul

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay Couple, Humor, James Potter Needs A Hug, Jealous James, Jealous James Potter, M/M, Muggle Culture, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, literally pure fluff, short oneshot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: Just pure fluff really. James, Sirius and Remus go camping. Cuter than it sounds.





	Good For The Mind, Body and Soul

“I don’t understand camping.” Sirius’ voice woke Remus out from his light dozing. He was attempting to sleep but James and Sirius complaining every few minutes kept waking him. “We’re voluntarily living like dogs.” He huffed.

“Stop being miserable.” Remus mumbled, not moving from his comfortable position or even opening his eyes. He was laying between Sirius and James, deciding that it would have been the best way to keep them out of mischief. It just meant that they had to talk over him, which was a mistake. He was curled up on his side, cuddling a faux mink blanket for warmth. It was the hottest week in Britain for years but still freezing at night. “It’s good for you. Mind, body and soul.”

“Well, my body is covered in bites and stings, my soul is exhausted and my mind is telling me to bugger off out of here and go home. To my bed. Where it’s actually warm.” James’ shivering voice responded, although Remus knew James well enough to know that he was exaggerating. When James was actually as cold as he was making out to be, he avoided talking at all costs. Which, unfortunately, he was not doing at this moment in time.

Remus actually opened his eyes now and found himself face to face with a pouting Sirius, causing him to roll his eyes at his boyfriends antics. He wordlessly reached out and wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him close to him chest, lips quirking up as he heard the smaller lad let out a hum of happiness. After a few seconds, James made a noise that clearly showed that he was offended, a noise which Remus was used to hearing. Especially since he and Sirius got together.

“Oh, it’s fine! You two spoon and I’ll just stay here. I’ll stay here and freeze together! You can bring my cold, dead body back to my parents and explain to them that I died because you two were so damn selfish that neither of you would cuddle me. Oh, what will the team do without me? And Evans! Evans will surely miss me. She’ll realise what she had and that she missed her chance. All because of you two.”

A few seconds into James’ dramatic rantings, Sirius had huffed and squirmed out of Remus’ hold, causing the werewolf to sigh, knowing what was coming. He gracelessly climbed over Remus and squeezed himself into the small gap between Remus and James. He gave Remus a light nudge with his foot. Remus sighed but knew what he wanted and began to spoon Sirius from behind, tucking his head into the nape of Sirius’ neck, feeling Sirius shift and then James suddenly stop talking. “See, that’s more like it. There’s hope for you yet, Pads.” James spoke, beginning to sound sleepy now that he was warmer with Sirius spooning him from behind whilst Remus spooned Sirius.

“Shut up, James.” Both Sirius and Remus responded at the same time. James continued to complain for another minute or two, his voice proving that he was growing tired as he slowly drifted off. When he finally went silent and Sirius felt the bespectacled boy fall limp as he relaxed completely, Sirius twisted his upper body slightly, causing Remus to lift his head. With a small smile on his face, Sirius pecked Remus on the lips before getting comfortable. He fell asleep a few minutes later, Remus joining him not long after.

 

[I don’t even know what this is but I thought it was cute. Has not been checked at all because I’m lazy and wrote this within a few minutes whilst I was supposed to be cooking. Enjoy! Requests are, as usual, open. Virtual high five if you get the reference at the beginning!]


End file.
